Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to technical filed of electronic device, and in particular, to a storage cover plate and a storage chassis using the same.
Description of Related Arts
An electronic device such as a portable computer has a storage chassis for accommodating storages. The storage chassis is located in a housing of the device. The storage chassis is provided with an opening in the bottom of the housing. The opening is used for inserting the storage module into the storage chassis and detaching the storage module from the storage chassis. The opening is closed by a cover.
A regular cover is flat, such as a plate, and the outer periphery of the cover fits with the chassis of the housing.
The large-capacity storage device includes a large number of storages, the storages need to be replaced or perform other operations frequently. Therefore, operations on the storages are required to be easy and convenient.